


Remember Me

by Madquinn13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Nyssara prompt [careful for SPOILERS for Legends of Tomorrow: Ep12!!!] -- before Sara and the team return themselves to the timeline, she meets Nyssa, who, surprise, doesn't remember her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

“You are not allowed to make any more decisions about where we go!” Kendra yelled as she ran trying to dodge the arrows being fired at them.

“I second that she’s going to get us killed!” Snart growled firing off his ice gun behind trying to stop some of the archers trying to kill them.

“I told you not to follow me!” Sara defended herself.

“You said you needed to go to Nanda Parbat. Last time you said that, you almost killed me.” Kendra stressed.

“This would’ve gone fine if I was alone!”

“Sara she tried to kill you. I’m sorry, she doesn’t know who you are anymore. If it wasn’t for us, you’d be dead.”

“She wouldn’t kill me. She has almost killed me a few times but she never does.” Sara corrected. “I mean she literally followed me back to Starling, knife ready to stab me, but then didn’t. One of the top kisses instead.”

“Because that Nyssa remembered you because you didn’t get taken out of the timeline!” Rip yelled. “I swear from now you unless we need you, you are being kept drugged in medical.”

“You said that last time.” Sara shrugged diving behind a large rock pile. “Watch what you set on fire!” She yelled staring at Firestorm who was literally setting everything on fire.

‘They are trying to kill us!”

“Because we literally broke in to their secrete assassin headquarters!”

…Eight Hours Earlier…

“You look broody.” Kendra pointed out, sitting down across from Sara.

“Not brooding.” Sara grumbled.

“What’s going on in that head of yours? You have no problem helping me with my problems, let me do the same.”

“Your problems are easy compared to mine.” Sara rolled her eyes. “As messed up as that sounds.”

“Really past lives and soul mates are easy for you?”

“I ‘died’ a bunch and was literally in my own premature grave for like over a year. Yeah you have past lives, but you also have different families and friends each time so you don’t have to see your parents constantly morn you, knowing that your parents would still be married if it wasn’t for you, that the house you grew up would still be yours. That your father wouldn’t have became an alcoholic, that maybe it could be one less thing to add to the list of your sister’s problems. I enter someone’s life and I destroy it. This happened long before I became an assassin. It must be nice, to know that in every past life, you tried to make the world better.”

“You are brooding and none of that is true Sara. I’ve met your sister and team Arrow. Felicity told me how you taught her how to defend herself while Oliver and Diggle just laughed at her for even trying. I heard about that girl you saved in a fire. Also that you were like a quasi pimp, how do you accidently become a pimp?”

“You beat up slash kill the other pimps and asshole johns and suddenly you have prostitutes going to your work giving you a bunch of money as a thanks and when they need help with assholes they call you and they keep giving you money until you finally get them to agree to at least make it a smaller amount.”

“See that sounds like not destroying lives at all. That sounds like the opposite of them.” Kendra smiled.

“Did you not hear the slash kill part?”

“Yeah but I mean if it was anything like SVU and other TV shows have made it seem like, those pimps and johns probably killed some girls before and were abusing the others. So you most likely saved lives by killing them.” Kendra looked at Sara. “Why is it so hard for you to talk?”

“I don’t like talking about feelings and stuff.”

“You constantly help me with my feelings and stuff.”

“Yeah and you’re an idiot for taking my advice without checking to see if I have had any decent relationships.” Sara snapped. “I don’t by the way.”

“You haven’t had any decent relationships?”

“No when they get serious I run.”

“Like what?”

“When I dated Oliver, the second time we were together. He asked me to move in with him. He was living in the basement of the club. I was living with Laurel. He said he knew he had to find a place to live and said that I couldn’t live with Laurel so why not just get a place together?”

“Make sense so what did you say?”

“I left the city.”

“You left the city?” Kendra was a bit surprised at that.

“I left the city and I went to the League of Assassins. Oliver wanted to think he could beat Slade and his men without killing but I know he couldn’t. He didn’t kill Slade and first time and that’s how he was able to do what he did. Oliver won’t kill. It cost him his mother but no. He was called a murderer by Tommy and now he will only fight with baby arrows. No matter who else has to die.”

“So you knew the League would do the killing for him.”

“He got mad. Said that tonight the League took prisoners. Nyssa didn’t listen to him. Told him that it was his lack of conviction that had Starling in flames. I mean Dad isn’t a fan of her, but he knew that what Oliver was doing wasn’t solving the problem. Nyssa fought them. She killed Rochev when Oliver didn’t want her to...she said it was to solve the problem.”

“You don’t think that’s why?”

“Partly.” Sara shrugged. “Partly because she always doesn’t deal well when I’m fighting someone and I get hit.”

“Why would Nyssa kill someone just for hitting you?”

“Because we are...were...together...I’m not sure how to describe it.”

“And that relationship wasn’t decent?”

“We were together for four years before I left in the middle of the night without telling her or anyone.”

“Why?”

“There was an earthquake and I wanted to make sure my family was okay.”

“And Nyssa wouldn’t have allowed you to check?”

“She would have gone with me. But I couldn’t take the killing. My last mission I left a man in his bed with is throat slit for her two kids to find. I did that and I knew that whatever I had left of a soul couldn’t take the killing. But I told that to Nyssa she’d have to pick between me and the League and I couldn’t do that to her. I couldn’t ask her to pick between me and her birth right, the only home she had ever known. Even now I know better and maybe a part of me worried that she might not pick me. That she’d give her father my head for going against the league.”

“We could find out. I mean Rip spent time with them when you were dead. Mostly Felicity but still. He might know how Nyssa reacted.”

“I know how she reacted to my death. Laurel told me. I know how she reacted when Ra’s said that he would not try to find my murderer because I wasn’t truly one of them. I know that she searched for Merlyn that Oliver said he was under his protection because he told Oliver he didn’t kill me. Technically he didn’t. He brainwashed Thea into doing it.”

“Thea as in Oliver’s sister?”

“Yup. Nyssa was pissed when Oliver went to the League and said that it was he killed me. When Nyssa called bullshit, he said that he did it because I asked him too. That I couldn’t take the killing.”

“But that sounds more like you didn’t feel like you can talk to her about it.”

“He basically said I’d rather be dead then be with her. That’s worst then anything.”

“Wow, Oliver, he seemed really great when I met him. I mean weird and like he was hiding something but still nice.”

“He can’t stand Nyssa; he doesn’t trust her.” Sara sighed. Kendra just wrapped an arm around her and then immediately moved it when Sara glared at her.

“I’m just going to go.” Kendra sighed, she wanted to help out Sara like she has helped her so many times before.

* * *

 

Sara smirked as she typed away into the server of Gideon.

“I advise you stop trying to override Captain Hunter’s orders.” The AI spoke.

“I advise you shut up and take me where I want to go.” Sara snapped. “Where the hell is Felicity when you need her!”

“Ms. Lance step away from the main server!” Rip’s voice ordered and Sara rolled her eyes.

“Snitch.” She muttered to the AI system. “I just want to make a little detour.”

“There are no detours on the road to saving the world!”

“We are travelling through time! We literally have all the time!”

“She has a point.” Kendra pointed out. “We can make a stop so she can do whatever she wants to do.”

“You had a two-year vacation.” Snart quipped.

“That wasn’t a vacation!” Kendra snapped at him.

“Where do you want to take the detour to?”

“Nanda Parbat, 2016.”

“No!”

“Fine, Nanda Parbat 2015. Ra’s was still in power, Nyssa was still heir and I was…depending on the month either alive, dead, or out of the league.”

“And if I say no, should we fear going to sleep with you able to walk around freely?” Rip asked.

“Honestly only you have to worry.” Sara admitted.

“Wonderful. Gideon set a course for Nanda Parbat 2015.”

* * *

 

“So what do you plan to do once we get there?” Snart asked looking at Sara.

“Go through the front door.”

“And if we arrive while you are dead?”

“Go through the door and scream ‘IT’S A MIRCILE’ and then most likely get lectured and or whipped…or shot with a bunch of arrows…”

“Long as you have a plan.”

When they did touch down and Gideon said the mouth Sara smiled. She was alive…now she just had to go in knock out present her, hide her somewhere and then she was allowed forty-eight hours and she planned to spend all of those in bed with Nyssa…okay technically it would be forty-six hours, not enough to break their record, or even their top five for length but it could beat the top of quality, she could explain it all to Nyssa, make it a good last hurrah. (Though their last time was amazing, but that was half because Nyssa kept saying she felt like if Sara left she would never come back, Sara is thankful that at least by going back in time she doesn’t have to hear the ‘I told you so’)

“You are better off bringing your former self here to the ship.” Rip informed her.

“Yeah, yeah. My time is forty-eight hours and starts the second I leave the ship.”

It was suppose to be easy. She knew the place well enough, she knew where she spent most of her time but she had been searching for an hour and no sign of herself.

“Are you sure I’m not dead here?” She asked into the comms.

“Yes Sara, if your memory is correct then yes, you are very much alive. I take it you cannont find your former self.”

“I can’t. There is only one place I haven’t checked because it’s the hardest thing to check.”

“Well good luck breaking into the Heir’s bedroom without being detected, kidnapping her beloved and then sneaking back in.”

Sara knew how to break into Nyssa’s room, she’s done it enough times but she wasn’t even sure herself was in there.

She waited to see if she could hear anything but didn’t. That just meant she wasn’t in there.

“Fuck it.” Sara sighed. “Cancel of extraction plan. Moving onto phase two.”

“Is that your favourite position? Phase two?”

“Shut up Snart.”

“Is that a fighting thing?”

“Kendra keep the child off Comms and I am so sorry, you must have boring sex.” Snart laughed. “Get laid and get back Sara.”

Sara opened the door and was ready for something, but not that. She had an arrow in her face.

“Nys, relax, it’s just me.” Sara removed her face covering. “See? Just me.”

“How did you get in here?”

“Our secrete tunnel.” Sara looked around the room, there was absolutely no sign of her ever being in the room. No socks on the floor, no stupid little McDonald toys from different countries. “You don’t know me at all do you?” Maybe if she wasn’t so shocked and heartbroken she would have seen the fist being smashed into her face.

There was one thing about Nyssa that never changed. She was a knock out.

She came to in a cell, hanging from the wall. She knew what would happen. Tortured until she said how she got in, then depending on whims either a slow or long death.

When Nyssa came in, Sara knew she wouldn’t die. No matter what, if Nyssa was in that room she would make it out alive.


End file.
